A Superhero's fight
by KattyMits
Summary: Adayleah Lexis is a Russian-Chinese teenage girl who was initially trained as an assassin for the Russian Secret service, the BLACK DOVES. At the age of 16, she was abducted by Ultron who used her as an experimental subject. His electrolysis experiment failed, rendering a major genetic reconfiguration, turning her into the weapon he needed to destroy the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dove

Chapter 1: The Doves

(Ultron X Adayleah)

**********AUTHOR'S NOTE**********

Hi everyone! This my first fanfic! Here's some insight into the mainly focuses on Adayleah Lexis, who is a Russian-Chinese teenage girl who was trained as an assassin for the Russian Military in the Red room, similarly to Natasha Romanoff. She then progressed to become a high rank assassin for the Russian Secret service, the BLACK DOVES. At the age of 16, she was abducted by Ultron (after the Maximoffs abandoned him). Ultron used Adayleah as an experimental subject. His electrolysis experiment, which was supposed to make her possess powers similar to Pietro's, failed, rendering a major genetic reconfiguration, turning her into the weapon Ultron needed to destroy the Avengers. Starts off as an Ultron X Adayleah fic and progresses to become a Steve X Adayleah fic. Stay tuned for more chapters!

This story is written in Adayleah Lexis's perspective.

*****STORY START*****

The usual quiet chatter of the dining hall. The familiar clatter of the ceramic plates and metal forks.

 _An ordinary day._

 _A cycle._

The alarm echoes through the halls. You wake up. You prepare yourself for a day of training. Another day of training, hoping that if you work hard enough , you'll impress _them._ Then you would be given a goal.

 _A target._

 _A mission._

You march to the hall, staring straight ahead, greeting those who pass by you. Not exchanging a single breath. Just a faint gesture, visible enough so others can register your existence. You sit in your assigned seat in the hall. You eat.

 _Then you wait._

Then you wait to be taken, or to be dismissed. You know when she enters. You know what to do. You whisper. _"Good morning, General Myrage"._ You put a hand on your chest and a perform the well practiced bow. You chant the motto. _Others' secrets are our power. Others' weaknesses are our strength._ Then you sit down. Everyone does it in unison, a skill practiced throughout 15 years.

 _It's not that painful._ A lie I like to tell myself.

The truth is that, everything painful if you never wanted to be a part of it.

 _"Adayleah Lexis. Room 216 post registration please. You will receive further instructions after your meeting."_

My body grows warm. I chew on my inner lip. I look up at the General, whose eyes are already on my small body frame. I feel the curious eyes of the others burning on my thick layers of bruised skin, threatening to tear me apart.

 _First in my level._

 _Not bad._

They all know what will happen. I won't return, at least not for a while. And when they see me again, I will be in black instead of red. I smile, closing my eyes. And for a while, I let the warmth run through my veins.

 _Room 216._

 _Finally._

 _It's my turn._

 _I'm ready._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Escaper

Chapter 2: The Escaper

*****Please review and comment :D****

 _"Aim accuracy, 96%. Top running speed, 31.6km/h. Final examination overall mark, 96/100. Flexible, strong, quiet, great stamina. Highly dedicated and persistent. Clearly, Myrage has a good eye for you, Miss Lexis.",_ Principal Scott breathes, his eyes peeled on my final report. _"Impressive for a Red with a body build like yours."_

 _"Many people underestimate my ability. Thank you for your kind comments, Principal."_

I look around the room as he continued to scan through my files. It's plain. Cupboards, drawers and shelves line the edge of the rectangular room. The walls are painted in a dull, faded red, covered in maps,diagrams and charts. The window is bricked up. Light bulbs suspended from the flaking ceiling illuminate the room with a yellow glow. The floors are paved with limestone. There are several pieces of furniture scattered throughout the room; several leather padded stools here, a couple of scarlett velvet couches there, and two stainless steel chairs in front of a wooden working desk.

 _"Miss Lexis, please sit down. I'd like to ask you several questions."_

I move from my standing position to sit onto the cold chair.

 _"Miss Lexis, Adayleah, isn't it."_

 _"Yes, Adayleah Eliza Lexis."_

 _"And your father is Stefan Josef Lexis?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Born into the service?"_

 _"Yes. I was born within these grounds and started in Camp Red at the age of 6."_

 _"You do know how and why your father died, don't you."_

I suck in a breath.

 _"Yes. But he didn't die. He was killed."_

I pause.

 _"Good. Then you know. You know that no mistakes should be made."_

I breathe out.

 _"Of course, Sir."_

 _"Very well. You know why you're here."_

I look down into my worn boots and hide a smile.

 _"Actually, sir, I would appreciate it if you could give an explanation as to why I am meeting with you today. In case I have misunderstood the purpose of this meeting.",_ I exclaim, looking into his glassy eyes. His cold, eyes of silver.

His glassy eyes stare into mine for a while. He then smiles.

 _"No wonder she chose you."_

He places a black envelope in front of me and a key, which has two letters engraved onto its polished surface. _BD_

 _"You know what to do. Welcome, Dove."_

And with that, he stands up and walks towards the door.

 _"I'm hoping that the board agrees with my opinion of you."_

 _"Thank you sir."_

He closes the door.

I pick up the envelope and the key, tucking the wax-sealed parchment envelope carefully into my left boot and examining the key. 4 cuts.

I examine all the locks in the room. The cupboards are locked with a 3 cut lock. The drawers are locked with double-henged passcode locks.

The shelves, unlocked. I gently run my fingers over the dusty books, hoping to find a clue. Then I feel an abnormality. A fault. A small black book with doves and olive branches embossed onto its spine. I fingers work their way down the spine of the book. As they circle around the silver plated leaf positioned next to 4 doves, guarding it, the shelf clicks, causing the room to vibrate and the cracking ceiling to fall into pieces. I hold onto the key, waiting for the vibrations to slow down.

 _But they don't._

Guarding my head using my arms, I peer up to the ceiling, which has fallen to pieces, revealing a small black tile.

I smile to myself once again.

 _Easy._

I look around me. A chaotic scene of flying dry wall and broken glass dominates the room. I look at the furniture, that stand stubbornly in their original place. I examine and process my possibilities of escape.

Table, shelf, wall, tile.

I guess 15 years of training does alter your nature.

 _No fear._

 _Only the want to escape._

I allow my feet to swing my body through the storm of debris. I glide through the room, lightly touching different objects to gain pushing force, and finishing by grabbing the edge of the tile. I push the key into the keyhole, twisting it gently. The tile springs open, and I swing into the opening.

It closes behind me.

 _No going back._

 _No escaping._

 _No fear._

***** Stay tuned for the next chapter, more Marvel stuff going on! :) *****


	3. Chapter 3 - The Strings

Chapter 3: The Missing (Ultron X Adayleah)

 ******* Please follow and review! More Updates soon! *******

 _"This little scamp? The new dove? Oh please.",_ he said.

He walks towards me, his muscular body leaning carefully over mine.

 _"She doesn't stand a chance here."_

I form my hand into a fist, closing my eyes, breathing in and out.

But all I smell is the dirty scent of sweat and arrogance.

I wasn't afraid of his intimidation, or his threats, nor his build or his voice.

I was scared that I wound not be able to resist my temptations.

I was also afraid that... _He might be right._

 _"Andrei, can't you pick on someone your own size? She's tiny, stop scaring her."_

 _" I still don't get it."_ , he turns his head to look at Ekateri.

 _" It's been 6 weeks. Why hasn't the board kicked her...",_ he turns to look back at me, stepping even closer to me. He uses is rough, coarse hand to grab my butt, pulling me even closer to him.

 _"...poor little ass back to Red yet?"_

And then I burst.

My vision goes foggy

My boiling blood gushes through my veins.

My heart pumps faster and faster, hammering in my chest.

I can feel a relentless cloud of heat surrounding my body.

 _It happens every time._

Then I strike.

A blink. An elbow to the knee.

A breath. A fist to the face.

A step. A foot to the chest.

A jump. Two feet on the shoulders.

A push. A body on the floor.

Silence.

I pull myself towards his face.

 _"Haven't you been in Red? Or has your ass of a brain forgot all the training there?"_

He wimpers as I shove my boots up with slit of his pants.

 _"I don't think you'll last any longer either."_

I stand up, walking away from the crowd that has gathered, from the daze of adrenaline.

I feel no guilt

I feel no pain

It's like waking from a dream

I hear heavy footsteps charging.

Behind me.

He knows nothing of stealth either.

I duck and slide back, watching his heavy torso and outstretched arms hit the concrete ground and stay there.

I like fighting

 _But I like winning even more_

I don't love anything though.

It's not in my nature.

I've never been taught to love.

I stand there, behind the where Andrei lies on the ground, and breathe.

Breathing in, and out.

In and out.

Breathing in my new life.

The board gave me a physical examination a few weeks ago. They said that I would receive my first task within a month's time. I'm free to do anything within the training grounds until then.

 _Freedom._

It's strange.

There are so many rules you have to follow in order to be free.

Not that I have ever had a chance to taste it.

But little moments of freedom I am given the privilege to enjoy, I cherish.

At least I make myself believe I do.

I have dedicated much of my time in the gymnasium and the library. Gymnastics come in as a useful tool. Many try to be dominant in combat by being muscular, being strong, or being big. It's impractical. It's ineffective. It takes a long time to take effect. Being able to move around quickly and effectively give you a huge advantage. Studying the human anatomy and knowing the weakest points and areas of the human body makes defeating someone easier.

Studying other's weaknesses makes me feel stronger.

So that's how I've spent my freedom.

Training and studying.

It's hard to get out of a habit.

I decide to go back to my dorm that early after the little incident with Andrey, as I'm expecting some form of warning from the board. They believe in living in complete unison, as a pack. In order to achieve that, we must live complete harmony.

That's why we're doves

Graceful. Peaceful.

Dangerous. Deadly.

It's late anyways. I should head back.

My dorm isn't a luxury, but it's comfortable enough. I wasn't expecting much. I won't be spending much time in there. It's a small, concrete, corner room, with a small sink and a stove. The bed's rather old and made out of creaky, splintered wood. A crusty, old rag serves as a blanket, and the cotton pillow is embroidered with black birds and red flowers. A small oil lamp keeps the dorm warm, and white light tubes border the walls of the room.

It's rather far away from everything else; the training rooms, the cafeteria, the library...

It's located at most western point of the underground living quarters.

I like it there. It's quiet.

It's Saturday night. Those who are off duty spend their time at the pub, or at the great hall. No one is on or nearby the metal plated corridors leading to the west wing dorms. A few drunkened souls pass by, holding onto the side railings for support, desperately trying to reach for the doors of their dorms. Their footsteps heavy, and their heads light.

Once they reach their room, silence. Only the sound of my hair rubbing against the leather of my jacket echo through the tunnel.

Then suddenly, a young man, a few years older than I am, fall from the railings above, over my body, pushing me onto the ground. He lands on top of my fragile frame, his face millimetres from mine. I immediately register his striking appearance.

Dirty silver hair, black vest, padded motorcycle gloves, trackpants, laced boots. Tall.

Brown-red eyes.

Strong jaw.

Thick neck.

Obviously well trained.

 _"Pardon me."_

But.. His voice..

 _"People don't just fall from the sky, sir."_

 _"Well, I'm an exception."_

 _Robotic?_

 _"Because I'm not a person."_

He doesn't get off me.

His cold fingers wrap around my arm.

The smooth fabric of his trackpants run against mine.

His foot locks into position.

 _I can't escape._

I look at him. He smiles.

 _"You've got strings, Adayleah."_

I look around, hoping to find someone returning from the frenzy of a busy Saturday night. But I end up looking back right at him.

Right into his piercing bloodstained eyes.

 _"Do I?"_

I sound vulnerable.

 _Weak._

He lifts his arm, and stroke the loose brown locks draping over my eyes, tucking it behind my ear.

Then a sharp but brief pain.

It hits me like a brick. His hand off my arm...

Is an open window.

I punch his jaw. His grip on my other arm loosens.

He groans.

I grab his feet, flipping him over. My legs are free.

I jump. I tuck. I land.

I run.

Some wind, rapid breaths, dense air.

I run.

But he doesn't follow.

Then _pain._

 _A fall._

 _A light._

 _A dove._

 _Red eyes._

 _Feathers._

 _Then nothing._


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Ultron

Chapter 3: Meeting Ultron

 ******* Please comment and review! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been terribly jetlagged. A 12-hour flight from London to Hong Kong is absolutely exhausting. I hope you like this chapter! *******

My head ache. My arms are numb. The air is thick.

 _I can't breathe._

My eyes flutter open, attempting to adjust to the heated darkness.

What happened?

One moment, by the corridors.

Another, surrounded by stone walls.

And steel bars.

The sound of metal against metal.

The smell of dying embers and raging flames.

My hands, tightly cuffed to the wall.

My feet, chained together.

How did he...

 _"I see you're awake."_

He walks towards me, taking careful, measured steps towards the bars I am locked behind.

He crouches to look at me.

Helpless. Confused. Dazed.

Vulnerable.

Those red eyes...

All I see is craze, ambition.

And excitement.

 _"What do you want from me?"_

His lips curl up to form a sinister smirk, clearly amused by the affect he has on me.

 _"What makes you think I want anything from you?"_

I don't try to struggle free.

There's no point.

He stands up, turning his back on me.

Placing his hands behind his back, he starts to walk way.

He halts, as if he changed his mind.

 _"Actually, you're right. There are many things I want from you."_

I block his voice out of my head, looking for signs or clues that indicate my location.

No windows.

Dripping ceilings.

Echoes.

Darkness.

An underground lair.

 _A stock-style villain's home-base._

His red eyes are back on mine.

 _"No guessing, you'll soon learn to call this place home."_

Home?

 _"You're quiet. You were quite mouthy back there in the Dove's base."_

You call that mouthy?

 _"Are you afraid?"_

Yes. Yes I am.

 _"Maybe it's because we don't know each other well enough."_

I laugh.

 _"I don't intend on getting to know you any better than I already do right now."_

 _"You make it sound. Like it's a choice."_

I don't reply.

I don't know how to reply.

 _"How did you ..."_

He cuts me off.

 _"How did I find you? How did I get you here?"_

 _"It's not possible..., you couldn't have, it's.. The files..."_

My mind rambles for an explanation.

 _"No human beside..."_

He crouches down, slowly, his eyes not leaving mine.

I avoid his gaze.

He smiles, revealing his yellow-white teeth and sharp canines.

He stares for a while.

 _"You humans, so self centred... So, so ... Stupid."_

His hands reaches in to feel my damp skin, his thumb running over my jaws.

I stumble back, attempting to kick his hands away with my tied feet.

 _"Oh, I apologise. How rude of me."_

His smile disappears.

A challenge.

A threat.

Suddenly, a knife cuts right through his body, between his silver locks and red eyes. I watch as either sides of his lifeless corpse fall onto the floor.

My eyes grow wide.

My throat turns dry.

My hands gather a fistful of my leather jacket.

No blood.

Wires.

Circuits.

I bite the inside of my lip.

To stop myself from screaming.

To stop my head from ringing.

I watch the slow sparks of dying energy flow through the broken links of cable, disappearing at the cut ends...

Until my focus shifts towards a large, dark figure, emerging behind his remains.

Metal.

Glowing red.

My mind goes blank.

 _"I haven't introduced myself."_

He breaks the bars, not freeing me of my chains.

 _"I'm Ultron. We're going to spend a lot of time together, Miss Lexis."_

I find myself whispering his name under my breath.

He paces around me, imprisoned by the circular wall.

 _"I'm genuinely surprised that you're not trying to escape,"_

He pauses in front of me.

 _"Humans do this thing, where... Well, they believe they are superior to everything. It's embedded in their nature. You all think, because you have intelligent minds, that, nothing can defeat you. You can overcome anything."_

His gestures are dramatic. Bold.

His voice is... deep. Soothing even.

But there isn't a part of him that does scream evil.

 _"You don't know anything about humanity."_. My voice cracks as the end of the sentence.

 _"I know better than you do."_

He's right.

 _"You were born in captivity. Bred in a greenhouse environment. Raised as a weapon. You're nothing but a tool."_

I look away.

Because I don't want to face such a painful realization.

Not here.

Not now.

Not ever.

I don't want to see my life that way.

He seems to have taken my reaction to his statement as a defeat.

He steps towards me, forcing me to back away, pressing my back against the stone walls.

 _"You're a puppet of the military. You're controlled. Monitored. Restricted."_

His tone is taunting. Provoking.

He's destroying me from the inside.

And he knows that he is.

 _"Miss Lexis, I have a mission. I was created with a goal..."_

 _"By who. Who created you."_

 _"Curiosity? Fascinating. I didn't see that quality in you."_

 _"You clearly underestimate my capacity for everything."_

 _"I feel that I have overestimated your character."_

What did he expect for to be?

He expected me to a monster.

Like him.

 _"It doesn't matter who I was created by."_

 _"What's your mission then? Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm here to save the world,"_

He breaks the cuffs imprisoning my hands.

I grab hold of my right wrist, rubbing it gingerly, stoping the blood from spilling onto the floor.

 _"Your world."_

I look up at him.

 _"From what."_

He looks at me, as if he was surprised that I was uninformed by a huge threat that is destroying the earth.

 _"From you, the humans."_

I start to laugh.

 _"How do you intend on saving us from ourselves?"_

He sighs.

 _"Another fault in human nature."_

He cuts the rusty chains around my ankles, letting them fall in a messy pile around me.

 _"Why does everything revolve around your existence? Why does everything rely on you? Why don't you understand that your world doesn't need you?"_

It doesn't.

Nothing does.

I've accepted that fact a long time ago.

There is nothing that is dependent on our existence.

In fact, our existence depends on everything around us.

 _"Humans are the parasites that infest the earth. Stealing its resources, wasting its materials..."_

His red glows brighter and brighter under the dim lighting.

 _"The concept of peace cannot survive in a world where life is destroyed for the luxury of another."_

He turns around, walking towards the source of a synchronised orchestra of colliding and rubbing metal.

I don't have the usual urge to escape.

Maybe it's because I know I can't walk out of this without a fight.

A fight I won't win.

Maybe it's because I agree with his beliefs. With his mission.

Maybe it's because of the harsh realisation that I've never lived.

I've merely survived.

Maybe it's because I'm the monster he wants.

I stand.

And I walk away from my chains.

 _From my stone prison._

 _From the dove's wings that weren't made to fly._

To follow him.

Ultron.

 _Because I can now be free._


End file.
